User talk:Dannflow
welcome --LordTBT Talk! 05:12, 28 May 2008 (UTC) feel free *feel free to leave a message and tell me your Favorite book hero villain and more--Dannflow 00:49, 30 May 2008 (UTC) re:inquiries Hi Dannflow. Martin the Warrior was published much later than Mossflower, so I'm sure Brian Jacques changed his mind some time during this period. I'm not sure what your issue is with the character template...could you be more specific? Additionally, if you're going to use an icon in your signature, using the exact same icon *I* use is a bit silly. Could you select a different one? Thanks. --LordTBT Talk! 08:00, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ok I will sorry I did not no how to but I do now --dannflow 45px | 23:02, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Re: Cookbook Articles are added to a category by having the Category tag placed on the page. If you know of articles that don't exist in a category that aren't written, feel free to start them! --LordTBT Talk! 08:10, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :I noticed, thanks for your help Dannflow! -- LordTBT Talk! 05:45, 17 June 2008 (UTC) THANKS --dannflow 45px | 08:21, 9 June 2008 (UTC) User Page Dude, your page is wicked awsome. I like the idea of making your own character, maybe i will try that too...Oh and you spelled couple wrong, its not copple :) Black0tt3r 21:26, 10 June 2008 (UTC) sorry man I forgot THANKS --dannflow 45px | 04:37, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Re:Red Circle I'm not quite sure what you mean...could you give an example and explain what you would like to use this for? -- LordTBT Talk! 22:19, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Signature Your signature talk button is directing people to the wrong page, you need to add another 'n' in dannflow. --LordTBT Talk! 05:22, 25 June 2008 (UTC) oh thanks sorry Dannflow Talk! 06:07, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Re:Image Well something must be wrong with it. Feel free to email it to me and I'll have a look. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:19, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Dannflow, thank you for scanning the image. Upon realizing that the map itself is a full 2 pages of the book, we unfortunately cannot host it here. Your efforts are appreciated though. --LordTBT Talk! 01:57, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :File size isn't the issue, the issue is full-page book scans, which can be a copyright violation. --LordTBT Talk! 04:34, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Wiki Ok,tht sounds great!I really need all the help I can get. Rakkety Tam 14:05, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ok I have started read da book good I will join soon (wen I finished the book )Dannflow Talk! 08:00, 2 July 2008 (UTC) I think Dandelion or Bigwig would go well. Possibly even Fiver..? Rakkety Tam 14:30, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Re:Template Rather than just taking the Redwall Wiki template and directly copying it, I would suggest modifying it to suit the needs of your own wiki. Also it is considered proper to credit the Redwall Wiki for the initial design of the template. --LordTBT Talk! 05:03, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Users Are you thinking of ? --LordTBT Talk! 02:07, 17 July 2008 (UTC) are there any rangersapprentice fans out there if you ever red john flangans books please come to the wikia about his books and help me out thanks Dannflow Talk! 05:22, 12 August 2008 (UTC) re: Hi We are using a custom Monaco skin I developed, it involves pushing the content area down and applying an image to the background_strip element. It's fine to start the VoS characters as stubs, sure, just try and make sure there is at least a few sentences and the articles are formatted. --LordTBT Talk! 01:09, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Can I ask you something? Hi. I would ask Lord TBT on this, but I've been bugging him with a lot of stuff recently, so I'll leave him alone. I'm curious to know if there is a way to add a color, a minituare Talk! and an image to a signature without typing a whole bunch of stuff. See, I can do this much: Some random redwall fan Talk! But I spent about five minutes typing that. Is there an easier way? Thanks. Some random redwall fan Talk! 21:36, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks. I tried that, and it worked! Thanks man! Some random redwall fan Talk! 16:23, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Support club What support club? Do you mean how I often list people that new users can refer to? In that case, sure. Yeah, I was sorry to see Chains go to... I'll probably re-post it after I'm done with Red Tide. Anyhow, I'll be sure to keep your name in mind when I give a list of people to refer to. Thanks. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 23:31, 1 November 2008 (UTC) fan ficton I am a wtirer but have never put my storys up on redwall wiki for faer they might be copyed or no one will like them (I have not even told my friend about them...) but that might be about to change I have done I part of a fan ficton story A redwalers journal but stoped after I got bord....... i hope to strat it up.(I cantpoems tho wont mind some help ) now I in the middle of a (book) of my own I have done three chapters 24 pages so far nothing to do with redwall well it is about ananilas (not spelled right) I am working on a redwall story call the missing eight seasons hope to have it up by christmas:) it about matthias its not evern got to the gory bits yet.... infact im still in the proluge I cant do poems tho wont mind some help like em darksih and a bit gory but no over the top thanks Dannflow Talk! 00:32, 2 December 2008 (UTC) I am the maker of wepons I can make Weapons includeing copper knifes / short swords slings not those sling shots see Essay slings v.s slingshots and make shaf bows and arrows they can last up to two years they once lasted eight conttact me for help if you want me to tell you how to make any of them I know how to make othe stuff to like arm grauds and lether sheth and wips ( good sticks and plated lether/cord stich togather or lether wips stuff --Dannflow Talk! 19:25, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Help Alright, nice. Good beginning, it set the scene very well. And Ja... What a way go. *shivers* Alright, I know you're not going to like this, but it needs quite a bit of work before it can be posted. There are WAY too many spelling and grammatical errors. So many that it's hard to read. But I'll help you out. Okay, here's what I'll do. If you can give me you e-mail adress, I'll retype the introduction and fix all of the spelling, grammar problems. I PROMISE I WON'T CHANGE THE STORY AT ALL! I'LL JUST FIX THE MISSPELLINGS AND GRAMMAR PROBLEMS! When I'm done, I'll e-mail it to you and you can tell me whether or not you like it. Deal? Leave a comment on my talk page with your answer. Thx. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 22:09, 2 December 2008 (UTC) PS: I fixed your talk page. If you look up at the top at contents, each one is a different number, not 1.1, 1.2, 1.3, etc. =) Oy Dannflow Good Prologue. But cut down on the gore. And keep an eye on the spelling. Grammer too. It will help readers understand the story better. What are needing help with poetry wise? I'd be glad to help if you would like. C.S.maid Talk! 22:32, 2 December 2008 (UTC) re: re:story The only reason I'm not sure I would want to post the revision on the wiki is because it takes up a LOT of room. A LOT. So that's why I asked for your e-mail address. But, if you want, I can post it on your talk page. E-mail or talk page. It's completely up to you. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 01:16, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Dann Hi! I'm Shieldmaiden, author of Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale, and I wanted to tell you I've added a section. Back to Work!--Shieldmaiden Talk! 02:21, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Oh. Oh THAT's what you meant when you said "e-mail this user." Sorry, sorry! I got a bit confused. And it's probably not a good idea anyway to give people you don't even know your e-mail address, I agree. Alright, I'll let you know when it's posted. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 05:02, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Again, sorry. I wasn't trying to be intrusive. E-mail Alright, it's sent. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 13:40, 3 December 2008 (UTC) fan fic update I am now well into the the 5th page of the story still in the proluge I can stop just ended scholl so can spent all day on it --Dannflow Talk! 20:49, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Thank You!!! Yes, that really helps!!! The other one I had found was very complicated, and I couldn't figure out how to post a story! But thank you for recommending that site!! Thank you!!! Yes, I'm really happy about that, in case you couldn't tell =). About Red Tide II, don't worry. I'm not done with that story, there will be more!! There's a reason I haven't added anything in awhile. You'll see in 4 days. =) --Some random redwall fan Talk! 21:50, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Not necessarily Sure, the link you gave me didn't lead to a fanfic site. BUT, the homepage had a huge, bolded link that lead to a fanfic site (FanFiction.net), and that site works! I just asked Zaran about it because his story was posted there and he knows how to post a story. I was having a bit of trouble, but then I found out that you have to wait a few days after making an account to post something. So, problem solved. You deserve to give yourself some more credit, you helped A Lot!! Thank you! --Some random redwall fan Talk! 22:04, 5 December 2008 (UTC) PS. When are you going to post your story? I'm curious to read more. I am done I am done the proluge but post will have to wait till tomoreo becouse my time has run out :) untill then --Dannflow Talk! 23:04, 6 December 2008 (UTC) a full six and 1/2 pages What's the title? I missed it last time- whats' the title of your story? and what did you mean by 'on edge?'--Shieldmaiden Talk! 01:43, 7 December 2008 (UTC) E-mail (II) I sent you another E-mail. It's about your story. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 05:05, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Hmmmmmm You've done well. There are the makings of a good story- but a few times you seem to have gotten off Matthias' character- sombody who's lived at Redwall practically his whole life isn't very likely to swear or say things like, "get out of my way or I swear on Dark forest I will kill you" to a friend. And even basil wouldn't wait for lunch. but other wise, it's really good. welcome You don't need to apologize, I don't mind if your spelling isn't very good. Give yourself some credit, at least it's readable =) And no, you're not being a pest. It's my pleasure. If I was mad or frustrated about it, I wouldn't be helping you. Also, I'll e-mail the rest of the revised prologue tomorrow. I couldn't get to it today. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 01:32, 8 December 2008 (UTC) PS: There's FINALLY going to be more Red Tide tomorrow. And something else... Bad News I have final semester exams this week and next week. I'm afraid I won't be able to help with your fan fic for awhile. Just know I haven't forgotten about it, I'll just be pretty busy. See ya around. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 05:12, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Substory If you go to The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey, there is a substory I created because I had writer's block for last stand, please read and tell me what you think of it. Zaran Rhulain Message me! 02:39, 10 December 2008 (UTC) ??? What are you trying to say??? Zaran Rhulain Message me! 21:36, 10 December 2008 (UTC) E-mail I sent another e-mail. All of the prologue is done! E-mail I sent another e-mail. All of the prologue is done! --Some random redwall fan Talk! 22:37, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, I'm new on wiki but have been a redwall fan for a while now. Just saying hi. --Tree Climber 23:08, 11 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. Do you guys all know each other??? How do you get an Icon?--Tree Climber 23:10, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Exams I doubt they will, but thanks for the encouragement. Good luck with your story! --Some random redwall fan Talk! 01:42, 12 December 2008 (UTC) PS: Your getting a lot better at writing. I didn't have to fix NEARLY as much as I had to the first time =) Update I am well into Chapter Nine of Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale. A heads up!--Shieldmaiden Talk! 18:53, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ha ha ha!!!!!!! Wish I could have seen your face!! Wohoooooooahhh! (Laughs like Hon Rosie) Just the end of the section, not the story (did that to freak you guys out, and it worked!) Don't tell the other's, pleeeeeeeeeeease.Shieldmaiden Talk! 02:36, 16 December 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry Now that I think about it, I'd freak if you deleted yours, or SRRF deleted 600 strong, or ZARAN Otter Delta, etc. Sorry. What did you think of what I had (but pleas still don't tell the others. I know I'm evil.)--Shieldmaiden Talk! 02:55, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Yes, I am what? ????? (I know, I was dropped on my 'ead at birth)--Shieldmaiden Talk! 02:59, 16 December 2008 (UTC) WOW You sure are very exictable! Alittle random at times too, but I don't have a problem with that.:) --Tree Climber Talk! 14:57, 16 December 2008 (UTC) The thing I posted... Was mainly for the colors than how to do it. You explained it fine ^_^, But I did see that page, and It was very cool. [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My User Talk! 21:47, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Frank Peretti I have read Hangman's curse and nightmare acedmy. Great books :) [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My User Talk! 22:26, 18 December 2008 (UTC) "Five spit up??" I know, I was dropped on my head at birth- could you clarify your message on the talk page? What did you mean by 'Five spit up?' did you mean 'Split?' Shieldmaiden Talk! 04:47, 19 December 2008 (UTC) I got it!! They split up in chapter five. Sorry. Shieldmaiden Talk! 04:52, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Chapter 10 It was Chapter ten when the gulls attacked, and no, I wasn't dropped on my head at birth (or if I was, nobeast will tell me!) Shieldmaiden Talk! 04:58, 19 December 2008 (UTC) OMG, I'm sorry!! I won't say that any more! I'm sorry! (Bet you hate me now.) Shieldmaiden Talk! 05:13, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Okay It won't happen again. Okay, back to Martin. (BTW, I began Chap. 12) Shieldmaiden Talk! 12:58, 19 December 2008 (UTC) UPDATE hapter 14 Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part II Shieldmaiden Talk! 14:37, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Holidays Merry Christmas! --Some random redwall fan Talk! 20:41, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Are you still writing? You know, so far not one person has complained about your story. We're all looking forward to more! If just one person complained, don't let that stop you! Please keep writing! --Some random redwall fan Talk! 07:17, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Man, you ARE mad at m *Covers face with paws.* I'M STUPID!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:09, 29 December 2008 (UTC) My story I'm going to write a fan fic. Its name will be A Coneslinger's Revenge. I like your story. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 19:15, 29 December 2008 (UTC) RE: HAPPY NEW YEAR, DANNFLOW!!!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:50, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Dannflow, I hope you have a Happy New Year! Pinedance Coneslinger Happy New Year!--Pinedance Coneslinger 01:18, 1 January 2009 (UTC)